In general, a carrier (e.g. a wafer) being processed in semiconductor technology may be contaminated with particles, dust, or other precipitates adhering at a surface of the carrier (e.g. at a main at a processing surface of the wafer). Therefore, at least one processing tool may be used during the processing and/or after the processing for wet cleaning and subsequently drying the carrier. Conventionally, deionized water may be used to wash the carrier and to remove precipitates from at least one surface of the carrier. In this regard, an alcohol vapor (e.g. isopropyl alcohol—also called isopropanol, propan-2-ol, or IPA) or another organic compound in form of a gas, a vapor, or an aerosol may be utilized for drying the carrier without generating drying residues (e.g. the deionized water may be completely removed from the carrier during a drying process). Conventionally, the carrier may be subjected to alcohol vapor (e.g. the alcohol vapor may be blown over a wet surface of the carrier) or the carrier may be pulled out from the deionized water while an alcohol surface layer may be formed on the water surface from alcohol vapor provided over the water. Using a cleaning liquid, e.g. water (e.g. deionized water), and an alcohol may allow cleaning the carrier and effectively leaving a dry wafer surface taking advantage of the so-called Marangoni effect (Gibbs-Marangoni effect).